Fallen In
by he he i'm evil
Summary: Lucy is having a hard time around the guild and this also effects her mental and physical health and is Natsu falling in LOVE?
1. Fallen

_**FALLEN IN**_

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA (I THINK THAT'S HOW U SPELL IT) DOES ATHOUGHT I WOULD LIKE TOO!**

**THIS IS A FANFIC MASH UP OF MY FAV FANFIC: **_**"FALLING TOWARDS THE DARKNESS", (SORRY CANT REMEMBER OTHER FANFICTION NAMES IM HOPELESS)**_

_**PLOT: LUCY IS HAVING A HARD TIME AROUND THE GUILD AND THIS ALSO EFFECTS HER MENTAL AND PHYCIAL HEALTH AND NATSUS TOO **___

_**RATING: THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC IM GOING TOO RATE THIS **__**M**__** JUST IN CASE! SORRY**___

It was a normal day at the guild when Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were not there everyone carryon like normal except for kana she decided that she would read Lucy's fortune even if she was not their. Kana would rather do this then drink this was strange behavior…..

Mean while with Lucy,

Erza just hit Natsu so he would not get motion sick, and then Lucy told the others about the story of the 12 gold keys & 12 black keys…

~~~~~~~~~_** Story **_~~~~~~~~~~~

Once at the beginning of magic there were 6 mages: 1st a half dragon half slayer, 2nd Mavis Mavillion fairy tails founding master otherwise known as the wizard of life, 3rd Zerif the mage of darkness and death,

Story stopped (not finished yet)

Lucy paused for a moment and said, "this part will sound weird, but I'm not joking"

Back to story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 4th was a stargazer, the 5th was a sun thief a wizard that can steal magic just by touching another and the 6th was the creator of the keys yet if she was not known by that she would be called the (Natsu woke up at that moment) dragon slayers sacrifice or (Lucy pauses) l-Lucy grimona which if translated means heartiphilla (Lucy mumbled when she said that but Natsu heard it perfectly) she was also part gipsy and the sister of Mavis and Zerif (Lucy stops story) Natsu, Gray and Erza started staring a WTF look and Lucy said "but that what a heard when a was little from my mum it not like its true" then they remembered that all the things Layla said were true she never told a lie in her life unless she told a fairy tale. Out of the blue Natsu asked, "Why was she called the dragons sacrifice Luce?" Lucy replied "because she fell in love with the dragon slayer and he fell in love with her" not even noticing she was molding her magic as if it was solid she acted like a sun thief while the other's stared at her then when she noticed what she was doing she reabsorbed her magic Erza asked what magic she had even she knew the answer she replied I don't have to tell you, I don't want my magic I don't want to be a gipsy or a stargazer or the person who decides _**fate!**_ She yelled at them there was an awkward silence for an hour then when Natsu asked "Luce do you know what type of dragon slayer power he had" Lucy stared at Natsu as if the answer was oviess and replied "if I remember correctly it was fire the strongest power for dragon slayers so if I am correct Igneel would have taught him" Natsu finally let out a big breath out and said "why did u yell at Erza Luce?"

Lucy stared at him for moment and replied, "I really don't know Natsu but it was instincts but what I do know it that I'm related to stargazers and gipsys the rest I don't know…"

The carriage finally stopped and Natsu jumped off quick as he could because the spell that prevents Natsu from getting motion sick (I don't know what its called sorry ) once they all got off the carriage they walked too the clients house while doing that Lucy started reading the poster with the job on it and read:

**Capture the thief's and the old miner he stole **

**the precious gem from our town!**

**REWARD: $100,OO0 JEWELS **

**CLIENT: ****TIBO MELON**(*cheesy name I know*)

_**L**__**ETS**____**GET GOING ALLREADY!**_ Natsu said in a loud voice, which Lucy was scared of some times.

After job at the guild~~~~~~~

Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza had just walked thru the wooden doors too the guild when Levy ran up to Lucy and said "hi Lu-Chan what's with your hair, how come it sort of black at the tips?" at first had no idea what's so ever about the statement levy had just said but she new how to answer without any body getting suspicious and replied "I just went to the hair dressers, I just decided to get this hair do" Lucy had said it while putting on a fake smile.

Levy had to reply with a "well Lu-Chan I'd like to say that it looks real good on you".

_**~The next day when all the guild members are their~**_

Everybody was at _fairy tail _that day and lots of people kept asking Natsu, Gray and Erza the same question which was "_**why is Luce acting like this?**_"

But the answer was always the same "_**I don't know!**_"

Sorry for such a long chapter and don't blame me because of bad grammar if there is any English is not my first language!

++++Hands out free fairy tail plush toys too everyone how likes this++++

By the way I'll try to make a new chapter every 2nd Sunday from now on


	2. Chapter 2

___FALLEN IN:__**CHAPTER**____**2**_

NATSU POV:

He also noticed that other's notices that Lucy was acting different. 'I've already stopped smelling her sent of vanilla & starlight its now death, blood & cherry blossom's, her blond hair was black on the ends and its coulor was creeping up too the roots' he thought. He also noticed that she didn't come to the guild very often, she only came when the master asked her too, once he over heard Lucy and the master talking about something her past, present and how this thing is changing her mental state as well as her physical aperient's.

LUCY P.O.V:

"Where am I, what do you want with me!" she scream, there was no reply. She suddenly saw death (Zerif) and light (Mavis) the people she loved but she hated them at the same time. Because Death was her brother and Light was her sister but they were the reason this curse is on her. It happened long ago but she can't forgive them but cause now she is "that" she will be recreated every time she die's, but the people she loves she will protect her every time but they don't know that it just kill them in the end. A piercing memory stabbed her in the heart, it was seeing him dying trying to protect her but his magic wasn't enough to block the attack . . . . .It killed him, but before he died he promised that "I will always be there to catch you" then he died. She went crazy with anger he killed her lover, life's meaning to live and her happiness, her form changed it turned into this black shadow like creature and that's when the memory finished. When she woke up she found herself in chains, she felt hopeless.

MAVIS P.O.V:

"I can see my sister in pain but there is nothing I can do about it", says Zerif while he smiles at her suffering because he is death. 'When I took her away from Natsu, he wasn't the same and neither was she' Mavis thought. "She couldn't control her body it was getting out of hand its because of this curse and us you know" she said to Zerif and he replied with a "Hm… is that so Mavis. Well then your light and her master you fix her… remember my magic will cause her to suffer more". "I cant seal her true magic away any more she will have to come out eventually! And even if I could it would put her life in danger! All over again and he will die saving her remember she got crushed and that wasn't good for anybody". Her voice sofened as she said "he will die saving her again" it made her cry that her friends will die saving her little sister but know one can change the future not even Lucy and her magic of space, time, being a sprit mage, as well as Sun-thief, Stargazer, and gipsy and the love of that fire dragon slayer just makes even more powerful. This is giving me a headache I need to talk to Fairy Tails 3rd master * Mackrov and tell him what is happening to her.

MASTERS P.O.V:

'What the hell' thought the master as he saw Mavis Mavillion every other guild member had the same reaction, Mavis told me what was happening to the blond sprit mage and at all costs the guild members must stay away from her location especially "HIM" which she was referring to Natsu because he has a power that made shore the connection between would always stay because of the love they shared in former life's.

NATSU P.O.V:

'I overheard master talking to Mavis about Luce and they mentioned my name. What is this feeling its taking over my mind and every time somebody mentioned Lucy's name it made me flinch it was weird feeling I don't know what it is' thinking to himself. 'He's so dense' thought Erza 'he doesn't even know that he's in love….' Suddenly I hear gray shout out loud "fire-brain you don't even your in love" "You wana go snowman" I said with a reply but didn't really care. I did miss her, she didn't even come too the guild so I decided that I would go to her apartment and question her and if she didn't reply I would punish her and if she still didn't I would say something that I never ever said before.

LUCY P.O.V:

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs… there was no reply so I decided that I would try a spell that might use most of my magic power but I took my chances so I repeated: "OUT ON THE ROAD, THERE ARE FIREFLIES CIRCLING. DEEP IN THE WOODS, WHERE THE LOST SOLES HID" I began to sing, I kept repeating until I said "ALL OF LIFE, AND ALL OF YOUR MEMORISE, GO TO YOUR DREAMS. FORGET IT ALL!" and with a big blast of magic the chains around my hands, legs and neck all disappeared and I ran from the cell and out of this parallel dimension and back to the city of Magnolia, ran to my apartment and once I got in I got treated with a surprise from Natsu. He pinned me to the wall, I just blushed but with a fierce voice he said "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LUCE, WERE IS SHE AND WHO ARE YOU!" she felt weak and she used most of her power escaping from the cell so she made herself faint in front of him.

"Hm…. Were am I" she heard herself say, she was greeted by a cheeky grin from "HIM''. I shot up and tried to get out from under his gaze but he wouldn't allow it he made sure of it and she wasn't allowed to be any were he couldn't see unless it was the bathroom. He wasn't a pervert. Oh how badly I wanted to use the 'shi hi spell' against him but my body wouldn't let me it felt like I was under control but that wasn't possible unless that spell called "entwined emotions" was still on them it was a spell that prevented her from killing him if she got mad at him but it didn't stop her from killing herself, as that thought appeared in her head she had an idea but it included shattered glass or a knife that was sharp. She had to kill someone with it in order to live…

**Soooooooooooooooo how did you like it I have been righting this fan fiction 4 a long time its just I didn't have an account, but forget about that pleas review I want to know what the public think don't worry NALU HAS APPERED ALREADY IT'S JUST THAT NATSU DOSNT REMEMBER HIS PAST LIFE YOU SHOULD HAVE FIGERED THAT OUT ALL READY **

**IF U HATE THIS STORY THEN TELL ME WERE YOU LIVE SO I CAN SEND THE "OBECE UNICORNS THAT WILL EAT YOUR UNDERWERE OR SOCKS ~MWAHAHAHAHAHA~ - HE HE IM EVIL**


End file.
